Last Breath
by PikachuEmz
Summary: SO here is the short squeal to i got the magic in me! this is then ending of Seto,Mitch and Marina's adventures
1. Chapter 1-Following Mitch

The warm night air gave off a gust as Seto began to walk down a all to familiar street,he looked through the huge living room window and saw Marina having a slow dance with Mitch,he eyes were shut she had a long cyan dress on so it contrasted with her hair which was lightly flowing down her long back,she opned her eyes and smiled upto mitch,he leaned down for a sweet kiss,she slipped her hand into his,she laughed and as she laughed she turned to were i was stood,she started her smile didint fade it got door flung open and the porch was flooded with light,and i was suddenly hugging marina

'im so glad to see you!' she beamed at me

'Me too but i just came to te-'i was cut off as Mitch came out

'As i was saying i just came to tell you im joining the army soon'i said quietly as Mitch looked alarted and unsettled at my statement

'oh why seto?'she asked her eyes went misty

'i was recruited'i say looking directly at her

'When do you leave?'she asked on the verge of tears

'2 days'i reply Mitch looking more and more alarmed

'oh...ok then'she saids much quieter

i pretend to walk away as they go back inside i spy on them,Mitch looks upset,he was talking to Marina,she went still and fell to the floor and cried,Mitch nelt down to comfort her,whatever he said must of her hurt becuase she just lay there crying in what looked like shock,at the crying the others came in,Jason being a close friend of her nelt down and talked to her it seemed to calm her but she still had tears dribbling down her childlike face,she had the look on her face she had in her memories when she was hit,MItcvh carried her upto thier room,i flew upto thier window ,they hugged and snuggled...

Marina's pov

As Mitch went into a deep sleep i went into the bathroom and sat there with the scissors in hand i raised them to my head and cut my hair so it was shorter if i was going to stay,i would goto the army with him to fight the on going zombie apocolyse which has been raining terror on our lifes for the last 2 years

Time Skip:2 Days later

i sat in the living room waiting for him to come down with his bags so i could drive him to the Milary base,were he would be staying for his duration of his time in the army,as we drove the last thing we did was drop a desprate kiss upon each others lips before he got out of the car,as i saw him walking away tears started to drip down my face,as he turned around he saw my face one last time, or so he thought.I opened the door to the mansion and sluggishly walked through the door i went up stairs and lay on his side of the bed inhaling his intoxicating smell,i looked in the bathroom and saw he left his towel behind,i grabbed it and rubbed over my face and sat with it,After a while Jason found me sat in the bath with the towel,he hugged me and said was going to be ok but i knew without knowning if Mitch and Seto would survive i dont think i could survive.

Time SKip:A Week after MItch left

I hadnt eaten in day or got up or had a drink for that matter but why try when Mitch could possible be dead?what if he died with Seto?i grabbed my ragged hair and pulled it screaming for the first time,Ian rushed in ready as always to Examine me,After a while he said 'Theres nothing wrong shes just mssing Mitch'.I picked up the scissors scaring the others i drew them to about half way up my hair and in one swift movment i had short tomboy hair,i got up grabbed my sportsbra and a bandage i put my sportsbra on and put the bandage around it to make me seem flat chested,i but on a hat 'Damn i look like a young boy' i thought to myself 'Good' i smiled as i grabbed my keys and practisiced my manlist voice i could manage as i arrived at the base the guard asked me for my name and i made up a fake one 'Im matin morgans sir'i said it in a manly voice i was spluttering with laugghter as he let me pass,i had a list of room i had to get my uniform on first,i made sure nobody was in the small room i stripped off my shirt and changed into the uniform i looked at the names on my list of dorm mates and one name stood out like a neon light it said Mitchell Hughes inside my head i was so happy 'oh my god im with Mitch 'i smiled until i saw the gloomy faces off the others,i went to the bathroom and as i was walking out of the door,i bumped into sombody he said 'Hey squirt watch it!'he shouted in that all to familiar voice as i fell my hat fell off to reveal my short blue hair i look up in suprise simling at him,he sees it me and he pulls me up and in for a kiss,we look into each others eyes mine start to glow up,i finally felt save my head on his chest,he didnt have his intoxicating smell,he smelled off mud,and stale a while he looked at my chest wandering how i passed the gaurds and he saw i had a flat chest he looked at it in awe 'How?!' he exclaimed

'Its called bandages and a sportbra' i say

'i dont know how the guys will react in your dorm Marina' he says

'oh well im stood next to one of my dorm mates'i say and he looks around then it clicks he picks me up and hugs me tightly,we kiss and he sooths my now small amount of hair as he did it bbegan to glow,brighter than ever as if it was happy,his lips set off my spark,but the spark set off a bonmfire in my heart and it was blazing bright,as we kissed mine and mitchs eyes met his Soft brown eyes looking into my Bright blue eyes,his loing eyelashes brushed aginst my cheeks as he blinked...


	2. Chapter 2-Fighting the squirt

Seto's pov

i'd just come off role-call and as i went into the washroom i walked in a turned the corner,to see Mitch kissing somebody sat on the counter 'Mitch your gay?!' i was quite shocked as he was in love with Marina,he let go off this man and turn and said 'oh yes,Marina loved me so much she sent me this'he moved out of the way and sat on the counter was a fall-chested tomboy who looked like Marina this girl Smiled at me 'Well hello my Sorcerer' she said giggling then it clicked it was Marina a bell went and she and Mitch went to lunch together.

Marina's pov

I sat at the new recruits table and as i was eating and sending sneaky glaces over to Mitch at the moment he didn't pay attention a big guy tapped me shoulder and said 'Yo squirt get yo ass up here' i simply replied and said 'no' and went back to eating my cheese sandwich which was stale ' You a girl then squirt?'he said and some off the other recruits snigger 'i rolled my sleeves up and took of my hat my shoulder length hair hanging in a limp ponytail,he swung a punch at me i dodged i slammed a punch right in his face at this moment Mitch looked over a the growing crowd and as i kicked this guy in the balls Mitch scrambled to the front and saw me he look confused and he asked as we walked back to the dorm 'how?!' i relplyed by saying 'I don't take crap from guys like him' we walked into the empty dorm,i took my training shirt off then my sport-bra and then my bandages,Mitch watched at how i did that,the other recruits wouldn't come back for hours so me and Mitch curled up on my bed with hair spread on the pillow and i wasn't as flat-chested the military knew but they didn't give a crap because i was a good fighter,at around 1am i woke Mitch up and asked him to come outside with me,we hadn't kissed since we met that morning,we went to the side of our dorm he lifted me up and pushed me to the wall we kissed in a desperate frantic way,we didn't stop til we noticed the big guy i fought earlier staring at me my hat had fallen off and i didn't have my flat chest trick,Mitch went to the bathroom later as he did this big guy whose name Venom got a knife and stabbed me just below my breast,I screamed silently tears slowly seep down my face,as i open my screwed eyes to see some purple eyes across the area and as Mitch came back i connected with his soft-brown eyes,he run even fast he gently moved my hand which was protecting my wound,my hand was covered in blood and blood still trickling out of my wound i saw Seto aiming a water-pool at him...he used my move to protect me...


	3. Chapter 3-I feel so alone

Hey guys you got 2 really big chapters this one and the next i spend some time trying to get them to make sense xD but anyways hhope you enjoy.

P.S:there is going to be a two shot story after last breath then it will be the real end of there adventures but dont worry its mostly a happy ending .

Marina's pov

my wound from earlier was coverd me mitch and seto went to bed at around 2am ish,i was sucked into a world were demons and souls became one screaming was eching over the rolling hills i looked up and saw a light,i started to float towards it and i woke up with a start only to discover a dark room with my other dorm mates i heard sombody stumbling around it was getting closer and closer,i felt a warm body slip in next to me i turn and saw the gleam of Mitchs brown eyes in the darkness becuase they brought light to me,we went to sleep with arms wrapped around eachother.A loud bell sounded to get dressed,Mitch slipped on of my bed and onto the floor he woke with a start as his body hit the floor,i slipped my shirt overe my bra and shoved a hat on my head and went to brekfast i saw Seto sitting with some others i then saw Mitch sat with a bunch of cute guys,i dint really know were i should sit,Mitch beconed me over 'Hey Mitch 'i said i took off my hat and shook out my hair,the others started at me on said 'You look like a girl' he sounded confused so i just replied 'I look like a girl because i am a girl' they all imidiatly looked down at my flat chest 'Oh i wear a bandage and a sportsbra to stop getting hurt' the semed fine with me being a girl,me and mitch went to the gym hand in hand we split as i went for the punching bag he went for the wieghts as i was punching the bag i noticed a wrestling ring,i see some guys fighting in it i walk over and i asked 'Hey lemme try one of you' they grudgingly agreed i jumped over the rope and into the ring,as i was fighting this guy for pratice a crowd began to form around the ring,i had never felt so alive before...

Mitch's pov

as i got off the wieghts and went round the cornor i noticced a crowd around the wrestling ring 'Damn must be a good fight'i thought to myself,i surged to the front shocked that MArina was in the ring fighting,she was really good so i just cheerd her on as she fought this guy,after she finsished him off she jumped out of the ring and into my open arms...

i couldn't let go of her,i felt like i was losing the real Marina to this Milatary girl but i couldn't stop her so i might as well just hold on to her while i still have her.

'I love you' she whispered

' i love you more' i quietly say back to her

i carried her back to the bedroom and lay her on my bed,she lay there gigling i lay next to her my arms wraped around her slender body i gazed into her big blue eyes all i could say was 'I adore you' i lay there next to her she looked up at me she smiled Suddenly a guard came in we quickly sat up acting as if we were just friends the guard said in a formal voice 'Martin you are swapping rooms with..'he stopped and looked at his list he continued 'DAnny carlons' He gave Marina a list she looked at it and grew pale i looked at the list and then a name popped out at me,she looked sad,tears prickling her eyes as she cried silently she grabbed her few belongings and dropped a kiss on my head and walked out.

Seto's pov

As i was walking to my room i saw Marina sat outside my room her head in her hands,a small box sat next to her i walked over to her and sat with her ;Whats up?' i asked she looked up her eyes red and puffy

'Im in this dorm now'she sounded sad then i remebered she usually slept with Mitch

i showed her to danny's old bed she set up her stuff,luckliy her new bed was next to mine so i could keep a eyes on her,i know its rude but i started to read her thoughs 'If i swap rooms my hole seduale will change and i wont be able to see mitch anymore,i cant take it and ive only been gone for about an hour' she sighed and said 'Do you mind reading my thought because i can tell seto' she turned away got up and went out of the door.

Marina's pov

i rushed to the bathroom i knew the guys would be coming in the room soon,i slammed the cubical door closed and pulled out a small penknife,i pressed it deep into my skin in small jagged words i spelt out Mitch,i let the blood ooze out onto the floor,i sit in the cucical sobbing silently thinking 'If im not there Mitch could get hurt ' even though he was close i still thought of him dearly,i heard distant footsteps i lay on the cold floor embracing the alone feeling once more in my life wishing and praying for it to end ,as i was thinking all these suicidal thoughts i fell into a deep sleep on the cold dusty floor praying not to wake up but pretty soon i would have to wake up,just like a normal day even though i knew never knowing how Mitch was doing,it like life hated me so much it didnt want me to have anything good


	4. Chapter 4-Injected with Venom

Marina's pov

i lay on the bathroom floor all that night,i awoke in the early hours of the morning to a nock on the door telling me to come out ,i came out and saw Venom 'What is it ?' i say and look at him angry he disturbed me 'Now you dont have your Mitch is it my turn?' he asks giving me a evil grin 'No im still Mitchs girl' i say defencivly 'how about now?' he says pushing me to the wall trapping me under he huge forearms,i start to panic 'no' i say determind to not be a wimp,his hands sliding down my body,i gulp down my fear i try to push him off but hes too strong im stuck and i cant do anything his hands stop on my hips i know were this is going but im not his girl and im not letting him take advantage of me like my dad did ,i got pulled into the memory of my dad i mean when i was born he was like 16 but that wasnt a excuse at this memory tears picked my eyes,slowly making there way down my cheeks but as im stuck in the memory i dont notice that im almost fully exposed as i get jogged back into reality i kicking and punching him,he gets out a needle with a green liquid in it i start to scream but he pushes the needle into me and everything goes black,i can feel the pain but i cant see or do anything,the pain is rushing through me and i cant stop it i wish i could but i what seems like forever,i hear the bathroom door open i cant tell if im in a cucical or in the middle of the main floor but i know im in the middle of the floor as i hear a voice 'What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend'the voice was getting louder and louder i knew it was Mitch i felt the heavy wieght of venom get of me my head was lifted i felt warm hands and a jumper contect with my skin, he picked me up and carried me somwere.

Mitch's pov

As i carried Marina away i saw the huge pool of blood were she had been layed i carried her to the infermary,i looked at her wrist the were some small jagged letters on her arm i looked closly at it it spelt out 'Mitch' i saw the cuts had been done reactly as they hadnt fully healed up,the nurse lay her down on a bed and changed her into a snowy white gown,i sat with her talking and talking holding her hand tightly praying for her to wake after about an hour the nurse returned and said sadly 'Micheal,the staff can't identify the liquid that was injected so we have no way of knowning if she will ever wake,especially after how tramuatasiing it must of been' i nodded tears falling onto her skin,she lay there i wandered if she could her me talking or if she could feel my light touchs to her hand.

Time Skip:1 week

I hadnt moved much but the nurses would bring me food and drink but it didnt help that MArina wasnt waking up,i heard loud footsteps quickly nearing i slowly look up to see Seto he must of only just found oput so i asked him 'How did you find out?'

'Well you havn't been around in a week and HE was bragging about it yesterday at lucnhBreak' he replied sadly

Seto looked at her he started to move his hands in a circual way a small bubble apeared in his hands

'what is that?' i asked quietly

'IT shows us what she is think or feels' he replied budging closer to me so i could see the bubble more clearly

~Marina's thoughts~

'IM stuck in my head i cant do anything but think of my memories before i probally die ' i thought of Mitch and me dancing in the living room and how close me and Seto were,the kiss on the pavment,Me using my powers on Mitch before i really knew him,Then i thought of Venom,the fight and what happened in the bathroom that night,how i cut i thought of Venom i brought a memory of my dad and what he did to me went i was 10 years old i felt Mitch clutch my hand at this point i smiled inside.I stopped thinking about my memories,all i could think of is how sad i am becuase im stuck in my mind.

Mitch's pov

I knew i had to get back to training,so i let go of her warm hand and left with Seto to goto training,i went wieghting lifting but as i was coming out of the wieghts room i glanced at the punching bag and saw MArina there,i rubbed my eyes knowning it was the memories.I went to lunchBreak and saw Venom i gave him a dirty look,i walked over to him and said 'Dood what was in that injection?'

'Mermaid's blood and a hint of wizardry' he said

'are you being serious?'i said loudly

'yeah but that will kill her within a couple weeks'he said and then turned his back on me,i ran out of the room and to Seto's room,i barged right in 'Seto get out here'i screamed at him

he rushed outside 'Whats wrong ?'he said panicing

'Could she live through Wizardry and Mermaids blood' i said in a rush,the words flooding out of my mouth

'Well shes a mermaid so yes but its unlikly about the wizardy' he said close to tears

It was getting late we went to bed i doubt Seto could sleep knowning Marina could barely live,i felt like it was crushing my soul,knowning my love is dying hurts me so badly


	5. Chapter 5-Dieing in your eyes

This is a month after Marina was in a coma

MArina's pov

I have no sense of time,i also have no sense of taste and i dont think i can heard of feel anything anymore unless nobody is here,oddly i feel wierd like that time Seto nocked a potion into my drink,it feels strong and powerful it must be wizardy but Mermaids are strong against Wizardry,whatever else was in that Injection was keeping me alive,it was kicking in i felt like i was breathing again,i could open my eyes again,this was the best feeling the moment was perfect,i looked up at the clock 1:58 am Monday 23th of June ,i must been out for over a month,i get to my feet and run outside were the Rooms are 'SO much for my happy ending'i thought to myself happily,i ran down the concreate pathway i got to Room 27 Mitchs room,i opened the door a little bit i see all the boys sat around a candle conforting Mitch i saw MItch look up at Danny and say 'Thanks to you asking to swap my Girlfriend is dying right now' DAnny looked confused at this 'What do you mean,i transferd with MArtin' he said,all the other boys who knew me said 'Martin is a girl called Marina she snook in here to see MItch and just fucked it up' Danny looked angry at Mitch for making everyone hate him 'Good i hope your girlfriend dies'he said and punched Mitch in the face,Mitch was took upset to do anything and the others welll they were comforting Mitch but straight after Danny had Punch MItch he was at the other side of the room and i was sat on him shouting 'You wish i was fucking dead do you?' i banged his head on the bed and contiued 'DOnt you ever touch my boyfriend again'i punched him in the face he said

'I'm sorry but will you date me?' he sounded hopeful at this i screamed at him and kicked him out of the Room and locked the door me and Mitch just sat there hugging each other not knowing what to say or do,Somthing star was happening as Mitch wouldn't look at me.

TImeSkip:a week later

Marina's pov

I was going to walk into Mitch roomi saw the light off,i opened the door i heard a kissing noise and turned the light on to see Mitch and a woman laying making out on his bed this woman had nothing on and thats went i saw he had nothing on ethier the woman seemed happy i saw her face she was giggling evily waiting for my reaction so she could treasure it for every,i just stared at him 'Mitch..' i said quietly

'Marina its no wha-' he said

'You cheated on me 'i screamed at him looking him right in hes beady brown eyes

'no Marina its not 'he tried to tell me over my screaming

i turned around and slammed the door i ran to my DOrm Seto was sat inside he saw me tearstained and dispairing face,he ran over to me and hugged me close he hushed me after i calmed down i went out of the room and to the bathroom,i felt like my whole heart was breaking into a million pieces,i pulled out my small but trusty knife i was about to stab it into my heart to show how broken i was,but just as i was about to seto came in and said in a loving tone 'Marina iv'e loved you since they day you were half dead in my arms that night you ran from home' he slowly sliped the knife out of my hand ' and a guy like Mitch dosent deserve you' i look at him,he brings his hand upto my head and strokes my lips collide into his were quickly undressing i over came my fears the next two hours were absolute bliss.

Mitch's pov

i went into the bathroom,i started to look in the mirror all i could think was 'Im a monster after all Marina has been through if only i wasn't such a mean insensative jerk about her not wanting to bang me,she had the right to me scared and fearful of it and now i've gone and freakin screwed it up like everything else..' i sigh and put my head in my hands i wasn't crying just stressed and frustrated at this stupid choice of mine,it was getting late so i went back to bed and went into a restless sleep.

Marina's pov

Me and Seto stuck back to bed and drifted peacfully back to sleep,at around 2 am a siren went off and sombody shouting down a loud speak saying 'Evryone to the armoury now,the ZOmbies have advanced and multiplyed now here and best of luck' it was cut off my staatic,me and Seto ran tot the armoury together i got a nife and a bow Seto grabbed a sword before we went into battle i desperatly kissed him and said tearfully 'Be save and survive baby' we both ran onto the huge battlefield and slahsed at the zombies green blood spayed everywere,me and Seto back to back fighting off the hords of Zombies advancing on us ,we prayed for life as to survive,after about an hour of fighting there weere only about 50 Zombies left at Guy threw a grenade near me and Seto we saw it we ran hand in hand pulling the other along as the grnade explode i could feel the heat whipping at me,the explosion went off in full me and Seto went flying into the air and landed with a thump back to the ground ,Seto weakly looked up at me smiling and said 'i love yoou'

'no Seto i love you dont leave me?!' i cried out in sorrow,i felt for his pulse it started to slow as i felt that last beat i screamed i kissed Seto i tried so hard to bring him back but i couldn't my tears dropped onto his now clod lifeless face,i grabbed his knife and plunged it into my body as i felt it go into my heart i heard Mitch screaming my name as the knife was making its way for me chest as Mitch was running i was sucked into all my memories...

i fell in front of his car i saw everything in 3rd person view Seto's firm hands carried me to his car,He placed me in a small bed and fed and washed me i got up and rushed to the window him stopping me us talking the memories are speeding up now me and Seto cuddling the secret Midnight kiss of mine and Mitch that Seto secretly watched Seto being told to leave me pinning him to the pavment and dropping a small tender kiss on his sad face,him going to the army me looking at him sadly hugging him Mitch cheating on me Seto comfrting me,the sound of the Nife hitting the floor in the bathroom,the hours earlier when me and Seto banged in the bathroom cucical,my lips meeting his is a passion celebration he hands slowly sliding down my bodt gently only going were i wanted them to never being greedy just being carful and caring just like Seto,the memoire started to fade to black as the knife coneccted with my chest and went inside of me i felt imense pain i twisted the Knife to make sure i died in Seto's arms ,were i belonged the last thing i saw my Seto dead body and Mitch trying to feel my pulse that didnt seem to be there anymore my adventure had finally ended at the age of 19 while Seto's ened when he was 20 just a week away from his birthday but who cared?,who really cared about us?


End file.
